


Fangs

by CrazyNekoChan



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15835428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Many people have secrets. Sometimes it's harmless stories that friends share with each other or it can be confidential informations that one keeps for themself and sometimes it's the fact that someone isn't really human like they pretend to be.





	Fangs

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: Gundham is a half-vampire and Kazuichi is a gay mess
> 
> I was inspired for fic by this [fanwork](https://trashypotato330.tumblr.com/post/177420602437/considered) from tumblr, that was made by [trashypotato330](https://trashypotato330.tumblr.com/) and I instantly fell in love with it, because yes, vampire Gundham!  
> Please check out her blog because she makes wonderful Danganronpa art!

Kazuichi's classmates were all weird. They were eccentric, loud, over the top and a few even bordered on being crazy and maybe even dangerous. But all in all they were all nice enough people. However one of them stood out between all these odd ultimate students. Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder, was the weirdest of them all by far. The guy had a bizarre way of talking, dressed like he was in some kind of edgy goth phase, was way too interested in the occult, avoided human interactions as much as he could and would only really talk with his many pets like they could actually understand him. Gundham tended to not spend much time with his classmates outside of class and would rather vanish into either the farm where most of the school's pets were living or his own room. Even the few selected people who could be considered his close friends didn't really know much about the oddly private student.

Miss Sonia, who was his closest friend, had many theories for why the breeder was like this, one being more crazy than the next. It even went so far that the princess even suspected that Gundham probably was some sort of demon that came from hell to take over the mortal world or a powerful warlock who's already over a thousand years old and tried to hide himself from old enemies that he once defeated and now wanted revenge. However Kazuichi suspected that the breeder probably was just an awkward dork who lived in some sort of fantasy world, making the mechanic wonder just why the hell he even became friends with the guy except of the fact that he found him ridiculously attractive.

 

After class ended Gundham left almost instantly just like he always did, before anyone would even get the chance to ask him to join them for anything, which included Kazuichi. No matter how often he tried to ask Gundham to hang out after class, he rarely succeeded and the rare instances where he managed to actually catch up with the other he was also often denied due to the breeder not having any free time because he had to take care of a lot of animals every day. It was quite sad in Kazuichi's eyes, since they lived together in the same dorm, only one room apart. Thanks to the other not having much free time, Kazuichi sometimes considered just simply joining Gundham in the farm like Sonia sometimes did, however due to his awful skills with animals he rarely dared setting foot inside of the building to avoid being attacked by the many animals...again. He couldn't even explain why he was so bad with them, he just was. The memories of how he often walked into the mostly empty building to be only chased out again by the animals without much provocation still gave him chills.

Kazuichi only saw the retreating back from Gundham and he sighed internally, since he again didn't get the chance to ask the other to hang out with him like always. Packing his stuff, he instead went towards his other friends inside of his class and asked them if they wanted to have lunch together, at which they agreed. At least Hajime and Fuyuhiko were somewhat sociable and would actually spend time with him outside of class.

The three students left the classroom together, while talking about random topics that Kazuichi was sure that he was going to probably forget soon, when he suddenly stepped onto something small.

“Hmm?” Wondering what that hard thing was, he stopped walking and looked down at the floor beneath his foot, finding a little red crystal ball that was attached onto a chain.

Hajime and Fuyuhiko noticed that the other had stopped and was currently picking something up. Out of interest the latter leaned more towards Kazuichi to have a better look, “What the heck did ya find there?”

Looking at the small crystal ball now lying on his palm, Kazuichi shrugged, “Some kinda ball on a chain. Guess someone lost it.” Strangely he was sure that he saw that thing somewhere before, but he wasn't able to quite place it.

Now Hajime also looked at the small crystal and his eyes widened slightly when he saw it, showing that he also probably had seen it somewhere before. “Isn't that Gundham's?”

This time it was Kazuichi's eyes that widened. The other was right; this small crystal ball was part of the fastener that Gundham used to keep the bandages on his left arm in place. Without this thing, it would probably be a nightmare for the breeder to keep the bandages wrapped around his scarred arm. Putting the small ball into his pocket, Kazuichi looked at his friends. “I'll join ya in the dining hall in a moment. I'll just bring this back to the hamster lover before he goes crazy while looking for it.” This wouldn't be the first time that one of the students would become fanatic after they lost something – or someone in Hajime's case, since it was always a disaster for everyone when Nagito wasn't under his boyfriend's supervision – so both of Kazuichi's friends agreed without much complain.

“See ya in a bit.” Kazuichi gave a quick wave and left towards the dorm rooms, since they happened to be closer to him and were more or less on the way towards the farm building anyway.

 

Walking into the hall where the dorm rooms of class 77 were located, Kazuichi went past the many rooms until he stopped in front of the door that carried Gundham's name and ultimate title. When he pressed the doorbell, Kazuichi noticed that no sound came and he instantly remembered that none of the bells had been working since last weekend, thanks to Nagito's ever present bad luck.

“How did he even manage that?” Kazuichi mumbled to himself and placed his hand on the door handle instead, pushing it down without really thinking about it. When the door then opened, he was quite surprised, since he actually didn't expect that Gundham would be in his room. However what he then saw was way beyond surprising for Kazuichi and was down right terrifying and nightmare inducing.

In the middle of the room stood Gundham, who was looking at Kazuichi with shock, while his eyes seemed to be nearly glowing and he had what seemed to be quite a bit of blood running down the corners of his mouth and his hands, after he drank from a bag full of what Kazuichi assumed to be blood.

Kazuichi wasn't even able to fully register what exactly he was seeing there when he had already opened his mouth to scream. However before he even managed to make a single sound, Gundham was suddenly in front of him, held Kazuichi's mouth closed with his bloody hand and pulled him into the room, before closing the door behind them and that all within the blink of an eye, making Kazuichi feel slightly nauseous on top of being scared out of his mind.

Gundham pressed Kazuichi against the nearest wall and used his own body to keep the smaller male from escaping, while Kazuichi's whole body was shacking from fright. He was sure that he was going to die now.

“Do not scream now, mortal.” Gundham demanded and slowly took his hand from Kazuichi's mouth, which now also carried traces of the blood on it. When Gundham was sure that the other wasn't going to scream, he then continued, “Now tell me, what are you mortal doing inside of my realm uninvited?”

While Kazuichi's mouth wasn't held closed any more, he wasn't able to make any sound at all. He wasn't even sure what he should say to the in blood covered guy who was currently pressing him against a wall inside of a soundproof room. Not to mention that Kazuichi was currently very distracted from the suddenly very long and sharp teeth that the other had. Before Gundham could get angry, Kazuichi quickly grabbed into his pocket and pulled out the crystal ball that he found and held it out towards Gundham with a shacking hand and tears in his eyes.

Gundham's still unnaturally glowing eyes turned towards the tiny red crystal and he looked at it with a hint of relieve. “Have you found this relict? I have already been looking for it.” Taking it, he slowly backed away from Kazuichi and put the crystal into his own pocket. “However I still wish to be informed of why you came into my room without announcing yourself beforehand and waiting for an invitation.”

Kazuichi was still paralysed, however he was finally able to actually talk, albeit only while stuttering. “The... the bell still d-did-didn't work and... I-I... I just o-opened the do... door and...”

“I see.” Gundham nodded understanding, but then raised a non-existing eyebrow, “And why did you not knock instead?”

The question made Kazuichi swallow hard, “Be.. Because...” He was still shacking and was afraid of what the heck was going on. He had now idea why he was seeing that and his nerves were breaking the more he was just standing there, so he did the last thing he wanted to do and began shouting. “W-Why the he-hell do _I_ have to e..explain myself?! How about y-you explain this?! Why the heck are ya full of blood and what the fuck is wrong with your eyes and teeth?!”

The sudden loud voice and the many question seemed to have took Gundham aback and he quickly used the back of his hand to wipe the blood from his mouth, which only smeared it to the side due to the amount of it. “I am not sure how I could fully explain this,” Gundham said with an awkward voice and took a bunch of tissues to clean himself up as good as he could. “so I will simply say the truth as it is, as you have already seen what I truly am.” After wiping away most of the blood from his face and hands, Gundham held the tissues out towards Kazuichi, who was still too petrified to take them. So instead Gundham carefully raised the other's face and cleaned away the blood he accidentally smeared on Kazuichi's mouth, while continuing talking. “I am, what you mortals call, a vampire. At least half of me is, as only my father is one, and as such I am sometimes required to consume blood. However usually I am not that inept while consuming it and end up with spilling it onto myself; though I usually do not get surprised by mortals simply walking into my realm either, which lead to this accident in the first place.”

 

For a moment Kazuichi simply stared at the other and for him it felt like an eternity. “A vampire...” he repeated the ludicrous words in a whisper like he was trying to confirm what he just heard. “You're a vampire... Which is why ya were drinking blood...” There was no way that this was true. However it was the only real explanation of why the other was looking like this, had been drinking what tasted like blood and had been able to move faster than Kazuichi could see. Not even an ultimate student could do something like this.

“That is correct.” Gundham nodded and let go of Kazuichi's face again, now that the blood was gone. “However I must ask you to keep this information to yourself no matter what, as it would only cause problems if the general public were to learn of the existence of beings like vampires, werewolves and many more.”

Within an instant Kazuichi's interest was caught and he wasn't sure how he was supposed to feel about it. “Wait... There are even more?!”

“Of course.” Gundham nodded again, “Where do you mortal believe that all these tales of supernatural beings originate from? These were not something that some mortal came up with one day, it was something that indeed existed and still does, only with the difference that my kind went into hiding within the realm of the mortals.”

Kazuichi was now terrified about the fact that monsters apparently were real and lived among humans without being noticed. However now that Gundham wasn't covered in blood any more, he at least felt less scared of him. Though he was starting to find the idea that the other was a vampire oddly hot – which was highly questionable in his opinion and if Kazuichi was honest he didn't want the answer why this was.

Shacking his head to get rid of that weird attraction, Kazuichi looked at the supposed vampire. “You're not going to hurt me now... right?” he asked carefully. While he wasn't really scared any more, it was still worth to check just to be sure.

“As long as you do not give me reason to, I do not see the need of harming you, Pink Haired One.” Gundham answered, making Kazuichi sigh with relieve. For some reason he believed the other for the most part. How much his trust was due to his intuition telling him that the other was speaking the truth and how much was due to his libido that craved to be pushed against a wall again by the other without being scared this time, Kazuichi couldn't tell.

“Good.” Kazuichi mumbled while he watched Gundham put the half empty bag of blood into a small refrigerator. “Say, is that from a human?” he then asked carefully, while not being sure if he wanted to know the answer.

To his relieve, Gundham shook his head at the question. “No. While the blood of a mortal is of a better taste and grants me with more energy, I only drink the blood of hellish beasts, as it is nearly impossible to acquire mortal blood without having a willing donator.”

“Willing donator?” Kazuichi raised an eyebrow, “What do ya mean with that?”

“I do believe that this should be self explaining. I am speaking about a mortal that is willing to occasionally get bitten by a vampire and give some of their blood to them to be consumed as a meal.” Gundham explained, “One would suspect that a mortal of your occupation would be more knowledgable.”

“Hey, how the hell am I supposed to know anything about vampires?!” Kazuichi defended himself, at which the other only gave a short nod.

“I suppose that you are correct, as your easily frightened nature did lead to you avoiding the supernatural topics.”

Kazuichi wasn't sure if what the other said was an insult or not, since it was true. Not wanting to argue about it, he just shrugged it off as being not insulting and instead went back to the original topic. “Wouldn't it kill a human to be bitten by a vampire? Or even also turn them into one?” He only ever heard about people either dying or becoming vampires themselves, so he did wonder.

“You are incorrect with both.” Gundham then replied, making Kazuichi again feel slightly more relieved, “As I already mentioned, mortal blood gives a vampire more energy, so the amount one would need to consume is not more than what a healer would take for examining, to give an example. It would not fill a glass and as it would not be needed more than every few weeks a mortal would hardly notice anything besides of the bite itself. And for your question if a bite would turn a mortal into a vampire, this can only happen if the vampire is of pure blood, unlike I am, and both parts must be willing for it to happen or the transformation will not work.”

“So, assuming you're really a vampire like ya say, ya could drink from me without anything happening?” Kazuichi asked to sum up everything he heard until know. It was hard keeping up with all of this information.

However Gundham on the other hand only raised his eyebrows like he was just insulted. “Are you suggesting that I am not telling the truth, despite what you have and currently are seeing?”

“No! I mean... I dunno.” Kazuichi mumbled and scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “It's just kinda hard believing what you're saying. If it weren't for the glowing eye thing right now I wouldn't even be considering it to be true.” No matter how he looked at it, it just sounded fake like most of the stories the other often said, but there was no way that it was possible to have glowing eyes so he wasn't sure what to believe.

 

For a moment the other turned quiet and looked at Kazuichi with thought, like he was debating what to do now. “Very well. As taking back what I have said would only waste both of our time, I will instead prove my statement to you so that you can at the very least find an answer as for if you should believe me or not.” With this the other suddenly lifted off the floor and began levitating right in front of Kazuichi, like it was nothing.

The sight of the other levitating in the middle of the room and looking at Kazuichi with the glowing heterochromatic eyes and long fangs made a shiver run through the mechanic's spine and he was sure that it should've been due to him being frightened and not being extremely attracted like he actually was. Just why did he find this so hot?

Still staring at the vampire, Kazuichi needed a moment to find his voice again, “You're flying...” He could hardly believe what he was seeing. “That's awesome!”

Since Gundham was always known for his ego – like most ultimate students were – he gave a grin and laughed in his usual wannabe evil voice. “If you are already impressed by something so simple, then feast you eyes on this!” he then suddenly took Kazuichi's hand into his own and pulled him up into the air so that he was also levitating, again like it took no effort at all to do this.

At the fist moment Kazuichi was shocked when he suddenly lost the floor under his feet and was now about half a meter above the floor without anything holding him up except of a hand that was holding him very leisurely. “How did ya do that?”

“With my unending powers.” Gundham grinned proudly, “As long as I touch an object or another living being, I can make them levitate along side of me and if I were to let go the forces of the mortal realm would take over again and make you fall to the ground, which can be a great strategy for combat if one wished to use it.”

Instinctively tightening his grip and holding onto Gundham's arm with his free hand, Kazuichi gave the other a warning glare. “Don't you dare let go!” Kazuichi had no intention of falling to the ground, even if it wasn't that deep of a fall.

“Do not worry, I have no intention of letting you fall.” Gundham replied and with this the two slowly floated back onto the floor and let go of each other as soon as they had solid footing again.

It was still hardly believable, however the fact that not only the other levitated but also made Kazuichi do the same was more than enough prove and instead of being scared out of his mind like he had always suspected he would be if he were to actually meet an undead being, he was filled with interest and his heart was skipping a beat. “What else can ya do?” Even if Kazuichi was usually only really intrigued by mechanics and technology, he was fascinated by the supernatural being and his skills.

Feeling pride at having his friend being this thrilled about him being a vampire and that he was able to show of his skills, a thing Gundham always loved to do, he grinned with self-confidence. “If you wish to see more, then be prepared to be amazed, mortal!” With this being said, he then suddenly again moved in an inhuman speed and within an instant stood behind Kazuichi and lifted him into the air without any problem while using only one arm, this time without making him levitate. “As you can witness, I do posses over highly enhanced reflexes, speed and strength thanks to my demonic bloodline, making me the ideal ruler of this world.”

Again the sudden movement made Kazuichi jump slightly, though he had to admit that he liked the fact that Gundham could actually lift him this easily. Being again placed onto the floor, Kazuichi immediately turned towards the other, “What else?”

“If I wished for it, I could use my powers to make you fall into hypnosis and make you follow my ever command.” Gundham's grin turned slightly more malevolent at the mention of this particular power of him, but turned normal again shortly after, “However I do have to admit that this magic takes up an high amount of my energy and as such I am not going to demonstrate it.”

“I'm just going to believe ya about this.” Kazuichi replied, since he also had no intention of being hypnotised and loosing his free will, even if it was Gundham that would be in total control of him. “Anything else that you can do as a vampire?”

“This is one skill, which I am the most proud of.” Gundham answered and with a snap of his fingers, the breeder's always present hamsters climbed out of his clothes and went to his outstretched hands. For a moment Kazuichi was confused what his skills had to do with the hamsters, until the breeder began explaining. “The one most useful skill that I posses is the ability to communicate with the hellish beasts as if they were mortal beings like you. I can understand their every word just as they can understand mine and as such we are able to form unbreakable pacts. Thanks to this I was even able to grand my trusted Four Dark Devas of Destruction with the gift of near immortality, by linking their lifetime to my own.”

At first Kazuichi wanted to comment that this skill would at least explain Gundham's unnatural talent with animals, however the second part of his statement surprised him more. “Wait, you can do something like making animals immortal?!”

“Not quite.” Gundham shook his head and began correcting himself, “I did not describe it well, I admit. What I meant to say is, that I was able to achieve their approval of linking our lifetimes with the help of the one that sired me. This means that as long I walk in the realm of the living, the Four Dark Devas of Destruction will stay by my side and when I will take my last breath, so will they. As only a human can become immortal by being transformed into a creature of the darkness, this was the only alternative for them to become immortal.”

While this sounded slightly grim with the hamsters dying when Gundham dies, it was at the same time interesting how there was a difference between humans and animals in this and it was also kinda sweet that Gundham went all this way to keep his beloved pets. “That's really cool.” Kazuichi looked at the hamsters, who were now happily climbing around on their owner's arms and head. Though he then realised something. “Wait a minute. If you can actually talk to animals, why did ya never stop your pets when they attacked me on the farm? I thought we were friends?!” The thought that the many times were he was chased off by the huge animals could have been avoided that easily did make him a bit angry.

What Kazuichi didn't expect was that Gundham actually would turn awkward at being asked this. “Well, I have to admit that I might have actually asked them to chase you off on occasion, which is why I did not stop them.”

“What?” He had to be mishearing the other, “Why the hell would ya do that?!”

Gundham was still being awkward about the topic, but he still explained nonetheless. “The truth is that I did occasionally tried to avoid you and the other mortals when I had yet to consume blood, as your scents only made my hunger intensify. Yet for some reason you often followed me and made me jump to such drastic measures, as you do not know what boundaries are, which ironically also led to this situation today.”

Now it was Kazuichi who turned awkward, since he was very often scolded for being too clingy towards his friends and especially towards people he liked. “Oh... sorry.”

“No harm taken.” Gundham said, before giving the other a stern look, “Provided that you will keep this information to yourself or I will make you regret ever setting foot into my realm.”

“I wont, I promise.” Kazuichi gave a toothy grind and held his hand out, which the other took after a moment to seal the promise between them. There was no way Kazuichi would destroy the trust his crush gave him with telling him all of this without really needing to, since the fact that Kazuichi even only found out was all due to his own stupidity of not thinking about knocking.

Like it was on queue, as soon as Kazuichi's and Gundham's hands let go from each other, Kazuichi's mobile began peeping. “Ah, give me a second.” he took out the mobile to just have a quick look who it was, when he saw that it was a message from Hajime, 'Were are you? Fuyuhiko is already making bets if you embarrassed yourself in front of Gundham again and are crying in your room now.'

“Ah, shit!” Kazuichi quickly pushed his mobile back into his pocket, “I'm sorry, but I totally forgot that I had plans with Hajime and Fuyuhiko, so I need to go now. See ya later.” After Gundham also wished him a goodbye, Kazuichi quickly left the room.

When he was later asked by his friends where he'd been, he simply said that he was caught up in an conversation with Gundham, without revealing what it was about and simply shrugging it off.

 

***

 

Ever since Kazuichi found out about Gundham's secret by accident, the two of them began spending a lot more time together, since the vampire had no reason to hide himself from the mechanic any more, much to Kazuichi's delight. Most of their friends also noticed the sudden change in their relationship with each other, but luckily none of them questioned it at all – though they did make jokes towards Kazuichi, since they all knew about the fact that he was hopelessly pinning after Gundham.

Over the weeks Kazuichi had been able to learn more about vampires and how they really worked, which was a different of how the movies often portrayed them.

“Wait, if you're a vampire, how can ya walk out in the sun? Or is it because you're only half one?” he had once asked when they had been walking outside together during a sunny day, after making sure that no one was there to overhear them.

“While you are correct that my high resistance is due to my mortal blood, the notion that a vampire would burn in the sun is incorrect.” Gundham then explained, also keeping an eye out for any listeners. “Though my kind is highly weak during the day, which is why pure blooded vampires avoid day time.”

Another day, while they all had been having dinner together, Kazuichi happened to catch a glimpse of the other's teeth and to his surprise the long fangs were again gone and instead Gundham had more human looking ones in their place. While they looked slightly more pointy than from other human's, in contrast to Kazuichi's canine like teeth they seemed normal enough. After they had all finished, Kazuichi turned towards Gundham as soon as they were alone, pushing the other's upper lip to the side to check, “How come your fangs are so short now?”

Being perplex for a moment, Gundham had to first catch himself again before he pushed Kazuichi's hand from his mouth, “Still no knowledge about boundaries.” he muttered to himself and had a faint blush. “And to answer your question, this is due to my ability to retract my fangs, as leaving them in their natural state would only raise suspicion.”

There was a lot one could learn about supernatural beings, however there was still one thing that Kazuichi was curious about.

 

While hanging out in Gundham's dorm room after school, Kazuichi was lying leisurely on top of the other's bed and was playing with the other's hamsters, while Gundham himself was organising some of his stuff. During this he had a quick check in his small, hidden refrigerator in which he kept his blood. Though when he looked inside of it, his face tightened and he turned towards Kazuichi. “I know that I had promised you to spend some time together with you after I have finished my task, however I only just noticed that I have run out of blood to consume and so I need to go out and purchase some more.”

“Oh, okay.” Kazuichi shrugged and sat himself up, getting ready to go into his own room again. But he then had a thought that made him stop. Turning towards Gundham, he looked awkwardly to the side. “Ya know... I've been wondering about something.”

The sudden new topic after agreeing on leaving, made Gundham raise an eyebrow in confusion, “About what, if I might ask?”

Truth to be told, Kazuichi had no idea how to say this even if he had been thinking about this for a long time now. “The thing is, ever since I found about you being a vampire and all, I've been really curious how it would be getting... well, getting bitten.” he explained and could hardly believe that he actually had to courage to bring this idea up, “So since ya need some blood, I wondered if ya maybe wanna drink from me?”

The suggestion made Gundham's eyes widen with surprise, “Are you sure? Are you not afraid?”

“Not really.” he shook his head, “You said that it wasn't dangerous, so I guess I don't mind since I trust you.”

Gundham seemed to be conflicted about the offer, which made Kazuichi a bit confused why this was. After a moment the vampire then began talking. “I am truly grateful for the offer, however there is something that you might need to know about the process of being bitten by a vampire.”

If it weren't for the other's suddenly blushing face and awkwardness about the topic, the statement would've sounded ominous to Kazuichi. “And what's that?”

“It is true that a human would not be harmed from a bite of a vampire,” Gundham began explaining, but was struggling to find the words, “however the process will feel highly pleasing for a mortal.”

“Pleasing?” Kazuichi repeated to word with confusion, “What's so bad about that, that you're reacting this way?” He had feared that a bite was going to hurt or something, so pleasing sounded great.

Now Gundham looked even more embarrassed and he hid behind his scarf for some reason. “Pleasing might not be the most fitting term. Pleasurable might be a better word to describe the feeling you would experience.”

It took a few moments for it to fully sink in and when Kazuichi finally understood what the other was getting at, his face also began burning up. “Oh... So it'll feel _that_ good.” At least that explained the reaction of the shy male.

However Kazuichi was still curious and feeling pleasure was beyond better than feeling pain like he had expected, so he gave Gundham a serious look. At least as serious he could despite his blushing face, “You can still drink from me, if ya want. I don't mind.”

Considering the offer, Gundham then nodded. “Very well, if you truly do not mind I will gladly accept.”

 

While Gundham was still embarrassed about everything, he went up towards Kazuichi and took a seat next to him on the bed, before he pulled the other towards himself. “Do not be surprised now, but I will need to move your collar to avoid dirtying it by accident.” he then said with a silent voice and carefully opened Kazuichi's jumpsuit slightly, so that he could push the collar from his shoulder and reveal the whole neck. Somehow the closeness and the knowledge how the bite itself was going to feel like, made the whole scenario feel highly intimate and Kazuichi's heart again skipped a beat with delight.

Now that Gundham had full access to the other's neck, he asked in a silent voice that bordered on a whisper, due to their closeness, “Are you ready, Kazuichi?”

That the other said his name instead of a nickname made a shiver run through his spine. Not trusting his voice to work, he simply nodded. Gently Gundham placed his hands on the other's face and shoulder, moving Kazuichi's head carefully to the side and pulling him against his body, before lowering his head slowly towards the other's neck and after a moment, sinking his sharp teeth into the tender flesh.

A sharp pain shot through Kazuichi's neck when the skin was pierced, however within an instant this feeling was replaced with a burning sensation that made his toes curl and he nearly let out a moan that he only was able to keep in with holding his own mouth closed. Gundham pulled the other flush against his body while he drank Kazuichi's blood, while Kazuichi's whole body shivered and he tried his best to not make any sounds.

After only a few minutes, Gundham stopped drinking and slowly took his lips from the other's neck, before licking a few stray drips of blood from the wound, making Kazuichi whimper with need. The other had warned him that the bite would feel pleasurable, but Kazuichi would've never guessed that it would be like this. Just a simple bite made him breathless and he could hardly keep his body calm any more.

Gundham, who was still holding Kazuichi against his body in a tight embrace, looked at the other with a blushing face. “Are you feeling alright-” while talking, he was suddenly interrupted by the fact that Kazuichi put his hand on the back of his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Kazuichi couldn't even explain why he suddenly did that and pushed it with being in the heat of the moment. What he also couldn't explain was why Gundham actually reciprocated the kiss and even deepened it. Kazuichi wound his arms around Gundham, who pushed him onto the bed while not breaking their kiss. Gundham's tongue gently licked along Kazuichi's lips, at which he opened them and he was immediately greeted by the other's tongue that eagerly danced around his own as they melted into their kiss. The taste of Kazuichi's blood filled their kiss and he was able to feel the other's sharp fangs, which was an oddly entrancing sensation for him.

Slowly they broke their sudden kiss and looked deep into each other's eyes, while both were out of breath.

Kazuichi was the first to then say something again, “Wow... Can we do that again?” This wasn't exactly what he was planning on saying, but it was good enough he guessed.

Gundham, who was currently on top of him, looked shyly to the side and gave a tiny nod, “I guess we could... if you wish for it.”

“Great, I always wanted to kiss ya!” Kazuichi grinned happily, albeit a bit embarrassed, making Gundham blush even more and hide his face.

“I admit that I might have also always wished to do this with you.” Gundham then mumbled and Kazuichi simply couldn't hold himself back at this and pulled the other down again, kissing him passionately just like before.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest, I really wanted to write Gundham as a vampire but I had no idea what to write about so I just wrote without much plan, so I'm sorry if this oneshot isn't really that good ^^”  
> ...I need good prompts


End file.
